Aisenberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,103 discloses the deposition of a carbon-diamond film on a substrate by ionizing and electrostically accelerating a beam of atomic particles of carbon. A plasma ion source produces plasma which contains large concentrations of ions of the species that is to be deposited on the substrate.
Eckel et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,353 discloses a composite contact paste produced by mixing solid constituents in the form of graphite and metal powder with a binder comprising a mixture of epoxy resin and tar. The metal powders are selected from a group include iron, aluminum, copper and alloys thereof. The resulting paste has electrical and thermal conductivity corresponding to that of carbon blocks. Neither this patent nor the Aisenberg patent is concerned with simultaneously ion beam sputtering and vacuum arc depositing to produce diamondlike flakes.
Nelson et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,735 discloses a method for producing synthetic diamonds utilizing an ion source from which ions of carbon and oxygen are extracted and passed through a magnetic field. This separates the carbon and oxygen beams by virtue of the different masses. A flux of carbon ions is thus produced having a sufficent energy to penetrate a diamond crystal and cause crystal growth which is predominantly internal.
British Pat. No. 1,008,618 is directed to a device for producing synthetic diamonds produced by the absorption of energies supplied by a laser beam adapted to converge upon a glass plate containing graphite inclusions. These inclusions are situated at the focal point of the optical system through which the laser beam passes, and a diamond crystal is produced by the absorption of energy supplied by the laser beam.
Both the Nelson et al patent and the British patent disclose the broad concept of utilizing a carbon ion beam or laser beam respectively, which is focused on the target to produce synthetic diamonds. These patents, however, do not disclose simultaneously ion beam sputtering and vacuum carbon arc depositing to produce diamondlike flakes.